Turnabout Sleepover
by atarashiishousetsuka
Summary: Phoenix, Miles and the kids of the Wright Anything Agency have to stay the night in Khura'in. There are no hotels, so the only option is a slumber party at the temple… whether Miles likes it or not. Based on the conversation between Phoenix and Miles in the game Ace Attorney 6, Spirit of Justice, case 5. My twentieth Ace Attorney fanfiction story!


**Turnabout Sleepover**

Darkness fell over the kingdom of Khura'in. The streets were deserted and only a few lights illuminated the path the two men walked on.

Phoenix looked to his right side, and saw Miles putting on his black coat.

'It's getting colder, we should head back to the temple. Ahlbi said we could stay there, he would arrange some futons and blankets.'

'It's preposterous that there are no hotels in the neighborhood! Mr. Ur'gaid said Khura'in wants to stimulate the tourist industry here. Well, first thing they need to build is a hotel!' Miles complained.

'Calm down, Edgeworth, it is only for one night.' _Well, that is what I hope,_ Phoenix thought. 'Luckily our suitcases are also there, so let's go. The kids are already half sleep, I bet,' he continued.

'I hope they have at least a shower,' Miles grumbled. Phoenix grinned to that. Miles was used to extreme luxury.

* * *

'After you,' Phoenix said when he opened the large wooden door of the temple.

'Thank you.' Miles immediately noticed the futons in one corner of the large building.

'Uncle Miles!' Trucy yelled, causing an echo through the building. She laughed and waved at him, signing Miles to come to her. Behind one of the pillars, Apollo's head appeared and his eyes grew big.

'T-the chief prosecutor will sleep here as well?!' he whispered to Athena, who already sat on her futon with her legs and feet under a blanket.

'Of course, he is! There are no hotels in this neighborhood. Where did you expect him to sleep? In the queen's home?'

Apollo turned around his head again, towards the two approaching men.

'Hello, boss!' Athena said enthusiastically, resulting in a laugh from Phoenix.

'You are ready to sleep I see,' he said and took off his blue jacket.

'Ahlbi arranged these futons, blankets and pillows for us. He is so sweet!'

'I hope I can sleep tonight, all this running around makes me so tired. I need my sleep,' Apollo sighed and sat down next to his co-worker.

'You behave like an old man, Polly,' Trucy remarked with a grin. Apollo rolled his eyes and took off his shoes. 'Uncle Miles?!' Miles almost sprung up from his futon in surprise.

'Y-yes, what is it, Trucy?'

'This is almost like a slumber party, right?! Everyone together like this! A sleepover in Khura'in!'

'A-ah, yes…,' Miles said uncomfortably.

'Can I sleep between you and daddy?!' Trucy asked him. Miles was speechless and shocked. His mouth was half-open and the only thing he could do was stutter.

'Of course you can, sweetheart,' Phoenix said and ruffled her hair.

'Ah, a-ah, y-yes,' Miles then said.

'Uncle Miles does not look very happy about it,' Trucy then said, slightly hurt.

'N-no, no, nothing of the sort, Trucy. It is alright,' Miles quickly said.

'Yay!' she plopped on the thin mattress next to Miles and carefully set her magician hat at her feet.

'Is everything ok, Mr. Wright?!' a voice suddenly asked loudly. Phoenix turned around and saw Ahlbi walking towards their group.

'Yes, thanks for arranging this, we appreciate it.'

'Hehe, no problem! Anything to help new tourists in Khura'in!'

'Mr. Ur'gaid, are there… showers here?' Miles asked him, only hoping for one answer.

'Ah, we have toilets and washbasins behind that door,' he said and pointed at one of the many beautifully decorated doors in the temple. 'But… no, we do not have something like a shower in the temple…,' he then continued. 'However…there is a waterfall right outside! Miss Maya often practices there.'

Phoenix had to do all his best not to laugh at Miles' face. It was priceless.

'N-no, I am a-alright,' Miles replied.

'Well, have a good night and see you tomorrow! There is a bakery at the end of the main street! I live on number 251 of the Ga'ran street, so you can find me there whenever you need me!' he bubbly said, waved at them and left the building.

Immediately, Miles pulled Phoenix closer.

'You better solve this case and get your verdict soon, Wright,' he hissed.

'I'll do my best,' Phoenix teased and gave him a smirk, to which Miles replied with a glare.

'It is so cozy, all of us together!' Trucy repeated and laid down.

'Young lady, before you fall asleep…,' Phoenix began.

'Yeah, yeah, I know. I am not eight anymore,' she answered, stood up and walked to the bump of suitcases to get her toothbrush.

Phoenix saw how Trucy disappeared through the door to the sanitary room.

'I'll go with her,' Athena said and followed the little magician.

Apollo sat with his back against the wall. He was so tired, if he would close his eyes for a second, he would immediately fall asleep. He went straight to the sanitary room when the two ladies came out.

Miles was next, followed by Phoenix. Miles had to admit, with everyone is pajama's, it quite looked like a slumber party indeed. Luckily, he had taken his normal black one, and not the red one with the steel samurai on it. Otherwise he would have been in very, very big trouble.

* * *

After Phoenix found his way to his futon after turning off the lights – and almost tripping over a rolled-up Miles – he laid down and put the blanket over his body. He was cold, as there was only little heating in the temple itself and the temperature outside was not helping either.

On his left side, Apollo was already in dreamland, snoring soundly. He saw just before laying down that Athena's eyes were already closed as well. However, he was not sure she was sleeping yet.

'Daddy? Are you still awake?' Trucy whispered.

'Yes, I am awake. I just laid down, Truce. Really, I do not sleep _that_ fast,' he whispered back.

'Hihi.'

'But what is wrong?' Phoenix asked her softly.

'It is cold, isn't it?'

'It is indeed, Truce. Roll yourself up in the blanket.'

Phoenix felt this dark hump next to him moving closer, sticking to his right side. He turned over in her direction and hugged her.

'This will help more, daddy,' she grinned.

'Don't you dare holding your cold feet against my legs, or I _will_ tickle you.'

'Haha, yes, daddy. Goodnight.'

'Goodnight, Truce,' the lawyer answered and squeezed her tightly.

Miles, who laid on his side, watched the scene through his half-open eyes. He had rolled himself up in the blanket because Trucy was right. It was incredibly cold, especially his feet. And well, unfortunately for the prosecutor, he could not sleep with freezing feet. So, he kept watching the two Wrights in front of him, stuck together. The one, single candle on the wall made him able to see them. The light was flickering, as there seem to be some wind in the temple too.

Watching those two made him feel certain… things. He did not know what, but seeing Phoenix this way was like remembering his past. He used to go to his father's room when something was wrong and Gregory would let him sleep next to him, stroking his hair until he slept. These were nice memories, sad but somehow happy. He kept looking at the two. Trucy had grown so much. It was similar to seeing Franziska grow, however, these two people's characters were so different. He remembers how Phoenix asked to meet him, saying he adopted the daughter of the defendant. Taking care of a child, now almost for ten years, is something he wouldn't be able to do. But Phoenix would and proved he could. He had great respect for the man now sleeping in front of him. So many things happened in the lifetime he knew his childhood friend. _I am getting more sentimental by the age_ , Miles thought amusingly. He was content with his current life. Miles was grateful he could count and trust the people near him, that he could trust _him_. He turned around on his back, not facing the Wrights anymore and sighed.

'Edgeworth?' a voice said and Miles turned his head to the left again. It was silent for a few seconds before he responded.

'Yes, Wright?' Miles whispered.

'Try to sleep, it won't work if you keep thinking about the case.'

'I was not thinking about the case. It simply is extremely cold here, Wright,' Miles replied, slightly annoyed.

'Fine, fine, want to borrow the Trucy heater?' Phoenix joked.

'N-no, I am fine on my own! Do not wake her.'

'Do you remember that time we had a sleepover at my house with us and Larry?'

'…Yes, I do.'

'It feels kind of similar, I must admit,' Phoenix said, suddenly reminiscing.

'Yes, it does. It has been quite some time ago now.'

'Hmm,' was the only thing Phoenix answered. He felt he could fall asleep at any time now. 'Alright, goodnight, Edgeworth.'

'….Goodnight.'

 _Yes, I remember that sleepover really well. It was one of my fondest memories of that time._ It was only after he heard the man snore, that Miles fell asleep as well. With that happy feeling once again returning, he dreamt of that night so many years ago.

* * *

Miles heard some vague voices. He then felt some pain in his neck. He was not home, otherwise Pess would wake him with a wet tongue over his face.

'Can I wake uncle Miles, daddy?'

'Sshht, no, he needs his rest. I bet he has had trouble falling asleep last night.' _Well, the latter was definitely true_. _But it's not like I can sleep longer now that people seem to look at me. By the way, what time would it be?_ Miles thought with his eyes closed.

'Uncle Miles looks cute when he sleeps, right, daddy?' she giggled. _Alright, now it is the time to wake up, Miles_ , he then thought.

He slowly opened his eyes, immediately almost getting a heart attack from Trucy standing next to him and inspecting the prosecutor in detail. Trucy, on the other hand, seemed to be shocked as well, when Miles suddenly opened his eyes.

'T-Trucy!' he squealed in shock.

'Hehe, good morning, uncle Miles! You slept well?!' she asked him and crouched down next to him.

'Come on, Trucy, he just opened his eyes,' Phoenix said and pulled her to him. 'Let the man wake up.' _Thank you, Wright._

It took a moment for Miles to fully wake up when he sat up straight. He knew his hair was messy and tried to model it with his hand.

'Good morning, Edgeworth,' a sitting Phoenix said with his daughter still stuck next to him.

'Good morning,' he said softly and cleared his throat.

'Hmm.. I bet uncle Miles is not a morning person..,' Trucy whispered to her dad.

Phoenix grinned and whispered back. 'I never expected him to be one.'

Miles rolled his eyes, _of course he could hear them_. He looked at his watch, it was half past seven in the morning.

'Are Mr. Justice and Ms. Cykes awake yet?'

'No, they are still dreaming,' Trucy answered and in her light blue pajamas, she tiptoed to the two sleeping lawyers.

'Do not wake them Trucy,' Phoenix warned her.

'I'll go and refresh myself,' Miles said and walked to the sanitary room.

'Uncle Miles, wait!' Miles turned around.

'Will you come if we held a sleepover at the Wright Anything Agency? It would be so much fun! I'd love to do this again…and we watch a movie altogether!' Trucy said to him, almost jumping up and down.

He stood there, not really knowing what to say. But then his night conversation with Phoenix and his dream came back to him. It gave him this warm feeling inside. He eyed the messy spikey-haired man behind Trucy. Phoenix smiled at him, not saying anything, but waiting for a response.

'Perhaps, Trucy, perhaps.'

\- END -

* * *

A/N

Just an idea I had after playing Ace Attorney 6 Spirit of Justice, case 5. Hope you enjoyed it! :D


End file.
